Team Mom
by TheAwesomeCocoPuff
Summary: AU! Suga is a girl and married to Daichi! The rest of the team are their kids! Craziness ensues! The important info is in the A/N, so please read it! Please read this! (By that I mean the story, not the pointless summary...) Sooo... Yeah... Just click the blue title link... Please... Stop reading this summary... XD I mean it!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, there is important stuff you NEED to know about this. What would be the last name for the members of the team here in America (Basically their family names) are now their 'first' (given) names. Because I, being an American and knowing twenty-five words of Japanese, can't tell the difference. And correct me if I'm wrong here, but I'm pretty sure most of the readers can't tell the difference either. Now, some more important stuff you need to know. Suga-chan is a girl in this and grown-up. She is married to Daichi (Continuing from the previous train of thought, their last/family name is Sawamura.) The rest of the team are their kids. And I'm putting names in the American order. Given name first, family name last.**

**Also, here's the order of the kids, starting from the oldest: Asahi (8th grade), Kiyoko (7th grade), Tanaka (6th grade), Yamaguchi and Nishinoya (Twins! Couldn't help it! They're in 4th grade), Tsukki (2nd grade...He may be young but be warned: he's still a smart aleck-y pain in the butt), Kageyama (Kindergarten), and last but not least, the obvious baby of them all, HINATA! XD He's three... And very, very, adorable... Hehe... And we mustn't forget the cats, Kenma and Kuroo. And yes, I really did just do that. XD Now get on with it and start reading the fic!**

* * *

"Mom," called a young voice, causing Suga Sawamura to turn from where she cooked her children's brunch. (Basically a really late breakfast at 10:00 AM because they got up so late.) In the doorway stood Kiyoko, her only daughter, looking beautiful as ever. "May I have some money to go to the store?"

Suga nodded before giving an imperceptible sigh as she turned back to the stove. Experience and reason was telling her that Kiyoko was only the first to come of many. She was correct, for not long after, two pairs of feet started pounding down the stairs. So she braced herself for the explosion of differences that was about to go hurricaning through her kitchen.

"Mom!" Nishinoya yelled as he skittered to a stop, Yamaguchi following slightly slower. "Can I have some ice cream? I ate breakfast! Yamaguchi-kun wants some too!"

"Noya-senpai!" Hinata called from where he sat on the table, happily but frantically waving at his brothers, making everyone turn. At this, Noya dropped the volleyball he was carrying, eyes widened.

"N-noya-_s-senpai_?!" he stammered out as Suga instinctively caught the ball and tossed it to Yamaguchi. "You know what, Hinata? I'm going to give you some of my ice cream."

"Yay!" Hinata began to wave his arms around more frantically as he slid off the table and began to bounce around the kitchen.

The silverette smiled at her sons' antics. "Not if you aren't allowed to have ice cream, Noya," she said teasingly, making him turn back to her as she held up a hand, stopping his cries of protest. "Just don't give him too much, alright? I don't want him getting a stomachache."

Noya pumped his fist as he grabbed the tub from the freezer and three spoons. "Thanks, Mom! Come on, Hina-kun." Obediently, the little carrot-top chibi-chan followed his onii back up the stairs, probably to the room the twins shared with Tsukki. Suga smiled as she heard him bouncing up the stairs.

Not long after that, she heard quiet and steady footfalls on the stairs. A few seconds later, Tsukki stuck his head into the kitchen.

"Mom? Could you help me with my homework? Also, Noya-onii* and Guchi-onii* are giving Hina-kun ice cream."

Suga turned off her cooking. "I know, Tsukki. What do you need help with?"

"Math. Come see." So for the next twenty minutes, Suga explained the math to her son. The megane-head **(A/N: Yeah, I just called him that. I'm such a hypocrite. XD)** listened carefully, and by the time he had returned to where he he had taken refuge in Kiyoko's room, away from his loud, ice cream-eating roommates, he had a thorough understanding of the problems.

"Mama?" This time, it was Kageyama holding another volleyball. Because these are Haikyuu! characters. Of course they have volleyballs. "I'm hungry and Noya-onii won't share the ice cream. And would you help me practice setting?"

"First off," Suga said, smiling, "you can't have ice cream for breakfast. Want some cereal?" -here Kageyama nodded- "And of course I'll help you with volleyball. But don't you think I'm a bit tall for you to toss well?"

Kageyama considered this before nodding. "I'll go ask Tanaka then," he told her, grabbing the cereal and heading upstairs. Less than five minutes later, the sound of Tanaka and Kageyama's voices could be heard echoing through the house as the back door swung shut. From upstairs, faint as the speaker's blond head was sticking out the window, Suga could hear a yell of "Don't break the window this time!", putting an ever so faint smile on her face as she remembered that semi-expensive incident.

_Never a quiet moment... Well, that's what you get for having eight kids..._ The silverette gave a real sigh this time as no one was there to hear her. Or so she thought, because at that moment a soft step was heard on the kitchen floor and soft, familiar arms wrapped around Suga's waist.

"Daichi," she said surprisedly, turning in her husband's embrace to face him. "I thought you were working on the new plays. What are you doing down here?"

"How could I go an entire morning without seeing my beautiful wife?" he said, holding her close. "And of course the little one. I can't wait for him or her."

He tickled her stomach affectionately. Outside, crouched under the kitchen window, Kiyoko gasped. So did Tsukki, who was standing outside the kitchen door holding his math book, Tanaka, who's ear was pressed to the screen of the back door as he held Kageyama up so that the little tsuntsun could listen too, and Nishinoya and Yamaguchi, who had been planning to take the empty ice cream tub to the kitchen, exchanged glances. Only one was confused, and that was Hinata. And of course the cats didn't care.

"When will we tell the kids?" The pretty silverette asked, her face buried in Daichi's neck, as, unbeknownst to the parents, every child (excepting Asahi, who was hanging out with a friend, and Hinata, who was too young to understand) listened in suspense.

"I was thinking... Maybe tonight?"

* * *

*** -onii: I used this as the honorific because of the fact that nowhere can I find the actual honorific. By that I mean [Name]-[honorific]. Correct me if I'm wrong, please, cuz otherwise, I'm just gonna use that. And Kiyoko will be called Kiyoko-onee (except by Asahi, since he's older than her).**

* * *

**So there you go! A bit (read: a LOT) of business in the Sawamura household as seen from Suga's point of view. And a bit of a surprise for the kids. Wonder if they'll tell Asahi or wait for him to be surprised. I think... they shall wait! XD Can't wait to see the look on Asahi's face... Also, something important:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu! or any of the characters, genderbent or otherwise. I just own the baby and the ice cream Noya-senpai gave me. Anyone who says I do own Haikyuu! will be given a cookie from me and a lawsuit from the people who do own it. **

**Now that that's over with, tune in next time for the next exciting chapter of whatever this story's name is! XD And in the meantime, review for cookies! (Cookies will be distributed in the next chapter. Here's a free sample: (::)) Also, lots of this chapter is author's note... :/ Coco out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: As it stands now, I have people who have read this story in the US ('MURICA!), the Philippines, Iceland, France, Singapore, Spain, Indonesia, Canada, Saudi Arabia, Malaysia, Australia, Hungary, Mexico, the United Kingdom (OHMIKAMISAMAYESIMSOHAPPY! ...I am a rare half-breed of weeaboo and teaboo...), Argentina (POPE-LAND!), Germany (PREVIOUS POPE-LAND!), Finland, and Poland! To quote Hinata-kun, I 'got all worked up, like "GWWWAAAAAAAAAA!"' Literally... I was dancing around the house yelling "Gwwwaaaaaaa!" just so I could quote Hina-kun. XD Also, dear brother Ivan (Peoples, he's a great artist. Find him on DeviantArt. His username is mune-san!), people like my story! Take that! And I really do like my genderbent Suga-chan! :P (in a nice way) (XD) So, review replies!**

**herecomestesun****-chan: For a moment, I thought your username was "herecomes****_tsun_****" and I was like, 'Is that 'tsun' as in 'tsundere'? But then I saw that I mis-read and just facepalmed at myself. And yes, the new baby _is_ gonna be an OC! I couldn't resist the appeal of OC-dom... Someone save me... And I'm glad you think it's cute! :D I do have a lot of fun writing this! Also, keep an eye out. I'm planning another Haikyuu! fic. It'll be called 'A Tsundere's Tears'. Hold me to my promise! Please! Otherwise I'll never get off my lazy butt and write it!**

* * *

A duet of casual whistles came from the front and the back of the house, as Kiyoko tried to pretend she hadn't been hiding under the window and Tanaka tried to go back to volleyball like nothing ever happened. The songs mingled into a strange but slightly pretty mixture of 'Endless Tears' by Cliff Edge that was soaring up from the back **(Tanaka. Whistling 'Endless Tears'. XD)** and 'Proof of Life', by the famed Vocaloid Kagamine Rin from the front walk. Tsukki waited a few minutes to enter with his math book since he was practically paralyzed with the shock, and Noya and Guchi waited a few minutes more, silently conversing in the sibling language of glances.

Completely unaware of the extreme surprise that was surrounding them, Suga and Daichi held each other for another minute or so before Daichi pulled her in for a quick kiss and went back upstairs to his work. The children hiding in the hall next to the stairs stared as he walked up, for more reasons than one: Daichi Sawamura was _smiling_. And it was completely genuine and happy. Yet Guchi, Noya, and Tsukki all shrank back ever so slightly at the strange and slightly terrifying sight. **(XD)**

It was a tradition of the Sawamura children that whenever they found out surprising information (usually through covert means that they would most definitely be in trouble for), they would hold a meeting in the twins and Tsukki's bedroom, due to the fact that the venting connected directly with the kitchen, where the most important conversations were held. So within ten minutes, seven children were piled on the beds and the rug, talking frantically.

"Is it true? Or did they know we were listening and decided to play a prank on us?"

"Dad wouldn't do that, you baka."

"He's not a baka, you two. You are the most different identical twins I have ever met, you know that? You're supposed to get along great and agree on everything. Therefore, you are both baka."

"Hey!"

"Are we going to tell Asahi-onii?"

"Ehhh... Nah, let him be surprised. What do you guys think?"

"Yeah, definitely."

"Hai! Great idea, Tsukki-chan!"

"Hey! 'Chan' is for girls!"

"What's going on?"

"Hinata-kun, you aren't going to be the youngest any more."

"Huh? Whasat mean?"

"Mom's having another kid, you doofus. Are you really that much of an idiot?"

"N-no... I guess maybe..."

"Kageyama-kun, you baka, you made him cry. Tickle him onii! And onee..."

"I won't tickle him..."

"Aww! But you're the best tickler, Kiyoko-onee!"

And so the bantering went, staying on topic... most of the time. The real question is what that topic actually was: the subject of the new baby or the subject of who was a baka and who was not. Being the *author* narrator, I am convinced it was the second. And I may have just broken the fourth wall. However, this *author* narrator does not care.

"So... What's going on?"

"Ahhh! Asahi-onii! Etto... Nothing!"

"Why are you all looking so scared?"

"Etto..." _Think fast, think fast, think fast... C'mon, you baka brain..._ "Dad smiled!"

"N-nani? Waahhhh!"

"Asahi-onii, you're such a scaredy-cat..."

* * *

**So there we have chapter two. It's up to you to figure out who said what. You are very welcome for the hints I gave in the text. (To be honest, even I don't know who said everything...) And yes, this chapter is short. No, I do not care. :P Also, give me your opinion! Did I break the fourth wall as I made myself the narrator? Please, do tell! I know you people are out there! I have world-wide readers ****_and one review_****! D: Help me, senpai! Help me, kohai! Help me, people who are in the same grade as me! Help me, sensei! Help me ****_EVERYONE_****! Review! Arigatou gozaimasu! Coco out!**

**P.S. I strongly recommend listening to 'Endless Tears' and 'Proof of Life' Also, listen to the companion song of ****'Proof of Life'****, 'Soundless Voice', by Rin's bruh, Kagamine Len. They're good, my friends. They are very, very good.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: GWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAA! THREE MORE REVIEWERS! *happy dance* I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! :D Yay! I lovies you! Senpai or kohai or sensei or people of my grade level, whatever you are, THANK YOU SO MUCH! You're the greatest! Now, review replies!**

**herecomestesun****-chan: Nani? You like it? *is happy... again...* Yeah, I think the last one was Noya-senpai... *Nishinoya magically appears and gives Coco ice cream* Not certain though. Oh, whatever. It's Nishi. AND YES IT IS SURPRISING THAT DAICHI SMILED. Okay, not exactly surprising. Usually it's terrifying. Even when he's happy, it can still be a bit scary in my humble opinion. Anyways... Actually, this isn't my first story. Just my first Haikyuu! one. Actually, I'm working on a novel. I'm gonna publish it when it's done. ^.^**

**HelpTheWorld****-chan: Eh, I already answered the topics you brought up... Eh...**

**aominecchi0831****-chan: We are both shameless advertisers! Woo! And it's not Yachi cuz I know next to nothing about her. I've only watched the anime and I've just started reading the manga online... You'll see who it is by the end of the end a/n next chapter. Maybe this chapter. Especially if you've read my profile... NO DON'T GO READ IT RIGHT NOW. BE GOOD AND READ THIS CHAPTER ****_NOW_****. XD**

**LUFEI****-san: Well, I kinda already addressed that with another reviewer via PM *glances at HelpTheWorld*, but I'll explain. Everyone except Asahi, Kiyoko, and one other (I forget who *sigh* Possibly Daichi...) has had their given name switched with their family name. So It actually is Suga Sawamura. Why? Cuz I like how it sounds better. Plus I'm used to calling him (her in the fic) Suga. Yep. There you go.**

**Also, I apologize for the short filler-ness of this chapter. And for the super-long wait. I just had a complete writer's block. Gomen nasai! *bows***

**Now, to the fic!**

* * *

Dinner that night was quieter that the Sawamura home usually saw, with Asahi, Suga, and Daichi talking the most. The other seven kids waited, tense, for the dropping of the proverbial, cliched, bomb.

After ten minutes or so, it came.

"Um," Suga began, hesitant but certain of what she was about to say, "Your father and I have something to tell you."

Everyone exchanged glances except Asahi, who seemed confused and rather curious. The looks between the bolder children dared each other to speak. But in the end, it was none of the brave ones.

"Er," Asahi began, "What do you mean?"

Everyone stared at him, shocked by this uncharacteristic boldness.

"Well," Suga said, now a bit uncertain, "um... Errr... I'm pregnant."

Silence. Six children tried to seem surprised. One child was good and truly shocked, complete with anime-style jaw on the table. One child, however, merely grinned.

"I knew that," Nishinoya announced. Everyone stared at him in varying levels of surprise and shock. Everyone except Asahi, that is, because he was seeing and hearing nothing in his extreme level of slightly paralyzing shock. Guchi shook his head frantically and Tanaka made a cutting-throat motion. But Noya just ignored them.

"Um," Daichi said as he looked at his short son, "how did you know?"

"The magic of," Noya said, confident as always, "ROLLING THUNDER... AGAIN!"

This induced facepalms from everyone sitting at the table. Even from Asahi, who gave a nervous glance to see his much shorter brother's reaction at this sign of exasperation, before returning to his shocked state.

"So wait," Suga said, holding up a hand. "Noya-kun, did you tell the others?"

Glances were exchanged amongst six children, with the shota in question ignoring them still.

"Yep," he said confidently, chin high and shoulders back- or at least as far back as they could go when he was sitting in a chair... "Everyone except Asahi-onii-chan **(I think that's the proper way to do that? I've been reading more fics and that seems to be the most common...)**."

Asahi stared at Noya, along with everyone else. Then, much to the shota and the giant's discomfort, their eight family members began to chuckle. Well, Tsukki was doing his one-hand-stifling thing; but other than that, everyone was having a good, full laugh.

Conversation then proceeded to be louder and actual conversing, much to everyone's relief. After all, the silence had been getting awkward and all that...

* * *

**Well that was a pathetic chapter...**

**Tsukki: *nods* Pathetic...**

**Me: You can't do better.**

**Tsukki: *the classic Tsukki Look***

**Me: Get that look of your face. *slap***

**Tsukki: *ducks* Pathetic.**

**Me: *groan* Review!**


End file.
